My love, my life
by Haely Potter
Summary: I watched as he took the blow meant for you. It should be me in his place protecting you. But maybe someday... SasuNaru, femSasu in the end


Hello! This is my first Naruto-story! I hope you like it… R&R! ^.^

I also don't own anything…

I watched as my replacement took the blow meant for you.

This is embarrasing. It should be me in his place, protecting you. It once was too, but then I left, betraying you, leaving you all alone again. But I was alone too.

Now it looks like you have others to rely on while I have no-one in this whole world.

And why did I leave?

For power. That'd be my answer but deep inside I know the true answer. I wanted to keep you safe, even if it meant that I had to hurt you.

I loathe that boy who took those blows for you yet; at the same time I'm grateful for him for protecting you. You are the most important person in my world and I couldn't take it if you died. As long as you live, I have a linger of hope.

You look at me with hatred in your eyes and I flinched inwardly but I show no reaction outward. You shout for me to stop hurting your "team mate", if he has the right to call himself that. I sure don't have the right anymore. The only one left would be that pink haired bitch.

She's your friend. Something I envy her for but she is weak like the boy who is protecting you. Only I am strong enough to protect you. And yet I'm weak when compared to you.

You're mine even thought you don't know it. I've seen the way some people look at you with lust in their eyes. Some I've killed, some not yet but will someday. They are marked even if they do not know it; they are bound to die by my hand.

When I've killed those people who want to hurt you, like my brother and those villagers you have vowed to protect, I'll come for you, that is a promise. And like you say, "I'll never break my promises, believe it! It's my ninja way!"

When you told me that for the first time I thought you were just another idiot slowing me down but as I got to know you, you turned on the top of my priorities.

Remember that time we fought that ice wielding kid, Haku you said afterwards? When I saved you from his senbon? Then I told you my body moved on its own. In reality I was in control all the time, I just didn't want to show you my weakness. At the time was really weak, unlike you. You might have been unconscious but you were still radiating power, a certain aura I should say.

I know you'll make Hokage one day even if I don't like it. I know that "old hag" also will die for her village like all prewious Hokages, like your father, and that would a situation require it, you'd do the same without hesitation. That I cannot have.

You are my only life.

I love you.

Naruto.

It's been years since that one meeting. I've been in the place we fought that Haku-kid, I've been to Valley of the end where we fought for real for the first time. I've visited all the places where I've ever meat you before coming back here.

I've killed my brother and his organization from the inside. I've killed those villagers who looked you the wrong way. I've killed.

I'm not pure like you anymore. I'm tainted. I'm sinful, a sinner.

You are an angel, a saint or that's what they say. You're a hero now, a Hokage.

I've turned myself in and am at your mercy.

I can hear you begging from the council mercy for me but they aren't listening. The once were my friends too. The old council was killed so all the heirs had to take it over. They aren't as forgiving as you are, my love, my life.

The bickering continues for hours and when finally I'm allowed to enter, your face is clouded over and the council is smiling. Neji, the Hyuuga genius opens his mouth.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are hereby sentenced to death after collecting your semen is completed. Do you have something you want to say?"

I think fast.

"I want Naruto to bring them up and I want him to be the one to kill me," I finally say.

Surprised gasps erupt from other clan heads. It's not unusual for the charged to choose his or her killer but the other one must have caught them off guard.

"Granted," Naruto said firmly. "As Hokage I end this trial here. Take the prisoner away."

I feel two ANBU grab me and drag me to the chamber I was before. There they continue gathering my seed and once they have "enough" they leave me alone.

Hours later you enter my cell and sat down on the opposite bed of mine.

"Why, Sasuke? Why did you come back? Why did you ask me to kill you?"

His voice is fragile. It's not the voice of a Hokage anymore; it's the voice of my love.

"Because," I answer. I don't' look a t you at all, I just keep my eyes on the wall over your head.

"Why?" you stubbornly ask.

"Love." It's such a simple answer is it not?

"What?"

"I love you."

I imagine you gaping at me like fish on earth. It's rather funny.

"I don't understand," you finally answer. "Explain."

"What's there to explain? I love you. It's as easy as that. Every kill I did I did for you. The Akatsuki would have come after you, Orochimaru couldn't stand a dent in his ego, the villagers and shinobis I killed... they just hated you, that's all."

"But why did you come back then?!" you almost shout.

"Because you are here," I answer in monotone, not moving my gaze from the wall.

"But why do you want me to kill you then?!" you've stand up already and are shouting on the top of your lungs.

"Because it's easier for me to go by your hand. Anyone else would just swing a sword; you are the most important thing in my life."

"Dammit Sasuke! Look at me!"

For the first time I look at him. His exactly like I thought him to be. Yellow hair, blue eyes, whisker marks. Each a different thing I love about you. But the look in your eyes... It's so hurt.

A tear slides down your cheek. "I don't want you to die Sasuke; you're the most important person in my life too."

I shake my head and return my eyes to the wall. "You're the Hokage now. You can't think like that anymore."

"I don't care!" You break down sobbing on the floor of my cell.

I look at you, huddled up on the floor, shaking. I reach a hand to comfort you but I just can't bring myself to touch you, to stain you... to ruin you so I just let my hand fall back. But I do settle next to you on the floor.

"I'll die in the morning don't I?" I ask quietly.

"Yes," you whisper between your sobs.

I don't know what to do. You are crying on the floor of my cell because you don't want me dyeing.

Next morning I'm brought out on the public market place. The ANBU leave me on the stage facing the crowd. There is utter silence. No-one speaks or moves. Then finally you walk to me and tell me to kneel.

I obediently do so.

You hold the sword on my neck and lean down to whisper to my ear.

"I love you too Sasuke," before swinging the sword and ending my life on earth.

I don't know where I am or who I am anymore. I'm not in hell yet I'm not in heaven. I'm not alive and not dead. I see a huge throne infront of me. There, on it, sits a small girl child.

"Hello, I'm Kami!" she says happily. "You are a hard case, Uchiha Sasuke. What you did was wrong but you did it for the right reasons. If given the chance to redo everything, would you change something?"

I shake my head. No, I wouldn't change anything.

"Even if I gave you the powers to make it possible for you and Naruto to have kids together?" Kami offered. "Well, give you the power to carry babies? You see, Naruto is Shinigami-nii-san's favored so I can't touch him... heh..."

Naruto's babies? That's something I'd give anything for. Kami seems to read my mind.

"Oh! So we do have a deal! Wonderful! Have a good life Uchiha Sasuke, or should I say Uchiha Hanami!" She waves enthusiastically as I began to fade.

Suddenly searing pane rips through me and I see a bright light. I breathe for the first time and began to wail.

I'm laid to someone's arms and I look up. It's my mother.

"Welcome to the world Hanami-chan," she whispers and places a soft kiss on my forehead.


End file.
